epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spine Snapper
The Spine Snapper is a al gun available for Lance in . Description The Spine Snapper is seemingly made out of animal parts. The barrel is made from the spine of a large animal. Apart from the barrel, the rest of the weapon is made out of an ominous black material that has no clear origin. Two bat wings stem from the back of the weapon though they seem to be purely aesthetic in nature. The revolver takes on a similar feel to the gun, with the barrel becoming bone and a similar black material lining it. The Spine Snapper is a support weapon focused around its ability to boost the power of the debuffs Lance casts, as well as increasing the chance of his Status Effects landing. It gives a small penalty and mediocre bonuses to and , though it also grants a huge boost to (which helps compensate for the HP penalty and the weakness it gives). While the weapon may not be too appealing stat wise, its debuff boosting effect is much more valuable than it seems on paper, since Lance can learn all major debuff skills. On another note, the weapon also can inflict (and the chance is increased by its status boosting effect), which when combined with other status increasing gear and either Double Shot or Hyper Beam, can give it a very high chance of killing anything without proper resistance to the status. While it could hypothetically be used for status spread abuse like Alchemist's Bow, Lance lacks a reliable multi-target weapon-elemental attack, making Anna far better suited for that role. The Spine Snapper resists , and , though it is also vulnerable to . Only the Death and Doom resistances become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Forgotten Temple of the Forgotten Ruins, the chest is behind a diamond block, therefore a Diamond Key is required. * * * |lvl1HP = -10% |lvl2HP = -10% |lvl3HP = -10% |lvl4HP = -10% |lvl5HP = -10% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl1EVA = 20% |lvl2EVA = 25% |lvl3EVA = 30% |lvl4EVA = 35% |lvl5EVA = 40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |AutoSkillChance = (40%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 30% |item21 = Razor Claw |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 3 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 2 |item42 = Bone Bat |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Bone Bat.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Bone Spike |item51number = 12 |item52 = Razor Claw |item52number = 12 |item53 = Dark Rune |item53number = 1}} * * * |lvl1HP = -10% |lvl2HP = -10% |lvl3HP = -10% |lvl4HP = -10% |lvl5HP = -10% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl1ACC = -20% |lvl2ACC = -20% |lvl3ACC = -20% |lvl4ACC = -20% |lvl5ACC = -20% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 15% |lvl3EVA = 20% |lvl4EVA = 25% |lvl5EVA = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |AutoStatusChance = (300%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |item21 = Razor Claw |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 3 |item41 = Dead Pixel |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Dead Pixel.png |item41number = 1 |item51 = Bone Spike |item51number = 12 |item52 = Razor Claw |item52number = 12 |item53 = Dark Rune |item53number = 1}} Trivia *The Spine Snapper can be considered part of a subset of bone-themed weapons in EBF5, along with the Human Skull, Kaladanda, Club of Withering and The Deceased. Other than their visual appearance, their common themes include being focused around debuffs, being able to inflict either or (be it directly or through bonus/auto skills), and being Non-elemental (except for the Spine Snapper). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance